Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Post- iLove You. —No está disponible — espeta. ¿Realmente está tratando de flirtear con su novia? — Bueno, técnicamente, ella ya no es tu novia. Intento de Seddie


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Scheneider (Nickelodeon, me niego a decir que te pertence)**

* * *

><p>—No está disponible.<p>

El chico (alto, guapo y de ojos verdes) lo mira sin entender.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás hablando a mí? — pregunta. No puede evitar rodar los ojos. Claro, finge demencia. Eso no funcionará con él.

—Sí, te estoy hablando a ti —gruñe, y tal vez le sale un poco más brusco de lo que pretende (_¿a quién engaña? le salió tal cual y como lo esperaba_) — Y te lo repito otra vez. Ella. No. Está. Disponible.  
>El chico (o más bien idiota) lanza una risita burlona que logra crisparle los nervios.<p>

—¿Te refieres a la rubia sexy? — su sonrisa se acentúa más y Freddie siente ganas de golpearlo. ¿Quién rayos se cree para hablar así de Sam? ¿De su novia? Bueno, técnicamente, ya no lo es, pero aún así, eso no significa que ella pueda salir con otros chicos. Es una situación bastante confusa en realidad. —Maldición, ¿has visto su trasero? Una chica como esa no debería estar sola, podrían hacerle algo. Creo que será mejor que me asegure de que esta bien.

Le guiña el ojo y Freddie lo mira, incrédulo. ¿De verdad le acaba de decir eso? ¿En serio ese idiota le estaba hablando del trasero de su novia _(ex- novia Freddie, grábatelo en el cerebro_) esperando que el le dijera cosas como "Sí, está muy buena, deberías de ver hasta donde llegass con ella"?

Y lo peor es que Sam está ahí, ajena a todo lo que ocurrre, discutiendo con T-Bo, exigiendole que le dé su bebida y que deje de ofrecerle alimentos atravesados en un palo.

—Te lo repito de nuevo por si tu pequeño cerebro no lo llegó a comprender — trata de decirlo con calma, pero está seguro de que se le nota los celos a kilometros — Ella no está, ni estará disponible, y mucho menos para alguien como tú.

—¿Y lo dice quién? ¿Tú? — el chico se endereza, tratando de parecer intimidante —Apuesto que sólo eres un pobre idiota al que ella rechazó. Y además, tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no. Así que si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se dirige hacia ella, y Freddie no sabe que hacer. A veces le gustaría ser más fuerte. Le gustaría dirigirse hacia ella, tomarla de la cintura, y decirle al tipo "Te dije que no está disponible" Pero no puede. El rompimiento aún está demasiado reciente, y sabe que probablemente sólo provocaría un momento incómodo entre ellos dos. Y además, ¿qué tal si ella se interesaba por el chico del cual ni sabía el nombre?

—Hola preciosa — trata de sonar seductor y Freddie no puede evitar que los celos lo consuman (_¿sí estás tan celoso por que no haces algo?_ le dice una voz en su cabeza)(_Trata de parecer indiferente_- le dice otra) Y Freddie decide hacer caso.

Sam lo mira (pobre idiota que cree que con una sonrisa de niño bonito va a lograr algo) con una ceja arqueada, con su batido en la mano. Parece aburrida.

—¿Que quieres? —le espeta, intentando quitárselo de encima. Jamás ha sido la persona más educada del mundo y no va a empezar a serlo ahorita.

—¿Qué te parece si tú y yo salimos un día de estos? — la sonrisa se acentúa más, y Sam decide que no tiene tiempo para estupideces.

—A un lado— lo empuja, y el chico se le queda viendo sorprendido. Mejor, que sé dé cuenta de que ella no es chica fácil. Dirige una mirada rápida a Freddie (lo ha estado evitando desde que llegó por su smoothie, pero una parte de ella quiere ver una reacción por parte de su ex-novio) y se le encoge el corazón cuando ve que el chico tiene la mirada más indiferente que le haya visto jamás. Aprieta lo labios con fuerza, y levanta la cabeza orgullosa. No dejará que vea que le duele en lo más hondo.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo — quiere llegar lo más pronto a casa y golpear algo. Estúpido Benson. Y estúpida ella por creer en esa estúpida fase "_Te amo_" ¿En serio? ¿O solamente fue como un "_te lo digo para que no te sientas mal por que te estoy botando_"?

Sale del local furiosa, pero ninguna lágrima cae por su rostro. Las Puckett no lloran. Y menos por tonterias como esas.

Tal vez sí debió de haber aceptado la propuesta del chico. Al fin y al cabo tenía bonitos ojos.

Y ella estaba soltera.


End file.
